The Displaced French Man
by The Bud
Summary: part 5? of the "Crimson" series. Wolverine and Gambit. Feedback semore. ps. Vega, Tag!


Disclaimer: I don't have rights to any segment of this story. Blame my brain.  
  
  
  
This is i think to be "Crimson" Part five, I can't count, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
My friend Dallas likes Anne Rice, but I personally never read any of her  
  
  
  
  
stuff thanks to my attention span the size of a midget ant.   
  
  
  
But from what I understand, you whom have know where I'm going with this  
  
  
  
and can give me feed back, and those who don't, hey feed back anyway.  
  
  
  
Yer ol' pal, The Bud.  
  
  
  
  
The Displaced French Man.  
  
  
  
Gambit is a man that has seen more places beyond this world than  
  
  
  
writers and poets dream of. He has done thinks in his time  
  
  
  
even the most lewd person would gasp at. Until a few weeks ago, he felt obligated  
  
  
  
to try to atone for his synnes, but no longer is that the case.  
  
  
  
On a self pity trip to the closest thing to a home, Louisianna,  
  
  
  
Remy befell hard trouble, by all accounts he should be dead, but his mutant ability  
  
  
  
to charm saved him, and thats where the real trouble began.  
  
  
  
  
Logan is a man known by many names. Wolverine, Patch, and Weapon X to name a few.  
  
  
  
By nature, a man, by spirit, a wolf. A bad combination to be the least,  
  
  
  
an encredibly sex riddled and stimulating provication at any time.  
  
  
  
Logan has known the iron sweet taste of blood in his life, he has killed many times  
  
  
  
and only recently has that sweet morsel turned bitter in his fanged mouth.  
  
  
  
He married a woman that in the right time and place, she would have been queen  
  
  
  
of all creatures black and small. At one time she was a cosmic vampire that fed  
  
  
  
of the universe's life. They are a well match.  
  
  
  
Remy knows that the swirling wind this night gives the ageless man only the  
  
  
  
barest hint of a presence, just enough to put him on his toes. tonight is  
  
  
  
the night of truth, the night of the strong to feed on the strewn corpse  
  
  
  
of the weak. Logan knows this and he knows that "he" is here.  
  
  
  
"I know yer here, Gumbo." The Older man challenges. "Jes come out and get it over with."  
  
  
  
Gambit doesn't move. he knows this game and with the weather as wild as it his, he knows he's safe.  
  
  
  
"Did you think I'd let you get away with killing Storm?" Logan screams.  
  
  
  
"Did You?" He repeats as he twirls in the wind to catch a better scent.  
  
  
  
Gambit finally speaks. " I kill you, Chere rightfully mine."  
  
  
  
"You don't think I know this?" The older man says. "Storm just as easly woulda done."  
  
  
  
" Stormy been ta my side once, Remy no wan' put her through dis again." The younger man quipped.  
  
  
  
" You on de other hand, I cannot allow you life, I let you life, de rest of us die, nes pa?!"  
  
  
  
"Then come out here, shut yer yapp and fight!" Logan challanges again.  
  
  
  
"As you wish, Wolvie.' Remy taunts.  
  
  
  
The battle rages blow for blow. How do you kill a man that doesn't bleed?  
  
  
  
and at the same time, how do you kill a man who won't die?  
  
  
  
Remy strikes, but the wound heals instantly, Logan cuts, but life that is missing,  
  
  
  
will not pour. Silver, forget it. Never worked and never will. A stake  
  
  
  
through the heart, please, this isn't a novel, and with Gambit's eating patterns  
  
  
  
Garlic is out of the question.  
  
  
  
Wolverine's adamentium skeleton prevents and type of super harm, so the battle contenues  
  
  
  
in all ferocity, Untill Gambit remembers, first bite can be fatal.  
  
  
  
Wolverine has one weak link in his skeleton, one crack on the sixth vertebre  
  
  
  
in his neck and one must his it just right to shatter. Decapitation through blunt trauma.  
  
  
  
Ganbit manages to get behind Logan and administer the one bite, no person  
  
  
  
has the chance to resist. Just above Logans shoulder, Remy drains the mettalic, tainted  
  
  
  
blood from the now dripping man, It is a decent meal for Remy, he shall not need to feed  
  
  
  
for a month. Logan's healing factor, had it had time could reverse the venom,  
  
  
  
  
He would have been the sole survivor of this kind of bite. That is had Remy not cracked  
  
  
  
Logan's head off with his own katana.   
  
  
  
As Logan's head rolls down the jarden path to his home, Remy leaves.  
  
  
  
In sorrow? In triump? Who knows. He will be back to claim his prize,  
  
  
  
and to get one last, long look at his love. Rogue, She can never be with him now. 


End file.
